teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Antfish
Antfish, better known as Anthony Sardinha, is one of the many voice actors who has become part of TeamFourStar as a result of creating his own abridged series: in this case, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, which started in late 2008. Although the series is a short one (with only thirteen episodes in total although a new series made from the new 2012 anime starting with Phantom Blood has begun airing), it is notable for its mix of quick-witted humour and brutal violence, as well as its incredibly impressive intro. He was soon noticed by the abridged community, with voice actors like Takahata101, KaiserNeko and Ganxingba appearing in the 3rd episode. There have also been cameos by Little Kuriboh, and in return, Antfish voiced Gozabura Kaiba in several episodes of Yugioh Abridged. Antfish was eventually put in charge of the TFS Podcast. Lani has credited him for keeping it together longer and putting it out more frequently than when he was in charge. He is also credited as Co-creator and co-writer of Final Fantasy 7 Machinabridged. Taka has credited him as being a co-director when Taka's live problems started to get in the way of FF7MA's post-production editing. Season One: Glorified Extra Although not exactly credited in the first season of DBZA, Antfish lends his voice to Episode 8 as a number of fighter pilots who are killed by Nappa in his "filler" rampage. Bardock: The Abridged Movie First aired in October 2009, the first abridged movie by TeamFourStar (under its official banner, that is) was a landmark moment for Antfish, as he was given two important speaking roles. He first takes on the role of Freeza 's henchman Dodoria , who is established a tough, no-nonsense bruiser with a Deep South accent. He also appears to enjoy toying with his victims (such as Toma). Later on in the movie, Antfish voices the French-sounding Sauza (Cooler 's right-hand man), who reports the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Season Two: Dodoria, Captain Ginyu and others Now an established part of the TeamFourStar line-up, Antfish has a minor role in the Season Two premiere, voicing Dr. Fieldgood (who sedates Goku by using Clorox). He also voices one of Freeza's soldiers in Episode 12, who discusses the fate of Nappa with Dr. Birdenheim. Taking on a more prominent role, Antfish voices Dodoria in the next three episodes, developing his sadistic streak further, as well as using Deep South mannerisms in his speech. This culminates in Episode 15 (Operation: Dodoria Drop ), in which we learn that Dodoria is not only a woman, but also the most beautiful (and fertile) of her kind. With Dodoria being killed off at the end of the episode, Antfish returns to voicing minor characters: for example, he voices two Namekian villagers in Vam Qan Namek, and a random soldier in A Lovely Bunch of Dragon Balls. Antfish's next major role is that of Captain Ginyu , who plays a key role in the next six episodes as leader of the Ginyu Force. He is first heard voicing Ginyu in Episode 17 during a Skype call with Freeza, but only has one line. He also has limited dialogue in Episode 18, as the Ginyu Force only arrives at the very end. After this, however, Ginyu is one of the main characters, and gets much more screen time as a result. Using a slightly more upper-class voice for Ginyu than the original dub (which is much more gruff), Antfish develops Ginyu as a smooth-talking captain with a mind for business and professionalism. In particular, he is shown to be the perfect gameshow host, presenting the popular (and fictitious) Wheel of Death. However, Ginyu retains his love of dancing, humming as he does so. Antfish's humming is used in a popular YouTube video, where Captain Ginyu dances non-stop for ten minutes . At the end of The Good, The Bad, and The Purple, and for most of Grand Theft Goku, Antfish voices Goku (as Ginyu). He continues to use the same voice, but still manages to make Goku sound his usual dim-witted self. Following the second body-switch, Antfish briefly voices Ginyu again, who accidentally switches bodies with a frog. Thus, Antfish's last line as Ginyu is simply, "Ribbit. Ribbit. Croak". As a result of having both his main characters killed off, Antfish has a somewhat minor role in the remainder of Season Two. He returns in The Saiyan Formerly Known As Prince, playing the role of Vegeta's Spirit Animal (who is called Orpheus): however, his dialogue is again limited, as Orpheus is subsequently eaten by Freeza. Orpheus also briefly appears in Leave It To Freezer, somehow managing to fall out of Freeza's ear. This is Antfish's last appearance in Season Two. Revenge of Cooler Abridged and Episode of Bardock Returning for his second TFS movie, Antfish again voices Sauza, who retains his strong French accent. He is the first voice actor to be credited, as the cast are listed in order of appearance. Antfish makes numerous references to Sauza's nationality, making him somewhat more comedic than his original character. Examples of this include his criticism of Krillin's cooking, and his plans to turn a desolate wasteland into a shopping mall (complete with a theatre that only shows films starring Jean Reno). Sauza also manages to interrupt the closing credits, as it turns out he has survived the battle between Goku and Cooler: however, despite his declaration of victory, he is killed by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. As he keels over and dies, we learn that Sauza is Jeice's cousin. Reprising his role of Dodoria, Antfish is duly credited in the TFS Special "Episode of Bardock". He also voices one of Lord Chilled's henchmen, who is apparently called Raisin. Future Appearances Antfish's latest role is that of Android 15 in the "Super Android 13" Abridged movie. Although Antfish does not currently have a role in Season Three, he will be returning to the show as the voice of Mr. Satan. Links *Antfish's YouTube Channel *Antfish's Twitter account Category:Cast and Crew